


Marry You

by liltwinflow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: Kageyama swears his heart missed a dozen beats at once as Hinata turned his head and caught his eyes.For under the light of the sun, Hinata shone even brighter and only one thought came to mind.~_~Kageyama ponders Daichi and Sugawara's Wedding.





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Tori <3 I hope this wasn't far off what you had in mind. You requested it for Mother's Day so Happy Mother's Day ssdjkss

 

The theme of their wedding was strange, Kageyama thought. They decided to get married when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom (which must have been carefully thought out and planned: considering how the dates often alter), and yet it was decorated as though it was winter. The reception, the chairs - It was a mystery how they managed to pull it off, but it was pretty, he concluded. Very nicely done. 

Kageyama wondered how much the wedding cost them, nothing looked too cheap or at all shabby – it was intricate more than anything. Yet, it didn’t give the impression of being  _ too  _ expensive, there was still hints of homemade things and materials that were so Suga and Daichi that they couldn’t have  _ not  _ done it themselves. The food, he knows, was made by family and friends (it was the bit he was secretly most excited about). 

He remembers when Sugawara had mentioned wanting an outdoor wedding someday, how the topic came about was long forgotten but it explains why they were all outside awaiting the ceremony to start and the main grooms to arrive. 

There was a faint breeze flowing by, it ruffled people’s hair and threatened to steal hats, but it wasn’t strong enough to cause shivers through their bodies or jackets to come on. After all, the sun was out warming their skin and setting the atmosphere, all the breeze did was add to the scenery as it carried pink petals through the air. 

Kageyama looked around, from the seat he had chosen when he arrived. He recognised most of the guests, a lot of them being members of their old volleyball club and friends from other teams they had made over the years. The only people Kageyama didn’t recognise were family members of the two and other friends they had made. 

Natsu, Hinata’s sister, had invited herself after seeing the invitation Hinata had received in the mail. Kageyama doesn’t know when she became friends with Yamaguchi or Yachi but she was chatting to them not too far away. Hinata, well, Hinata was  _ somewhere _ – he ran off a few minutes ago, saying he’d be back in a second, leaving Kageyama to sit alone in the rows of seats provided.

He didn’t think he’d ever see the day where Hinata would wear a suit, the past him would have thought Hinata was incapable of it (well so did the present him), there was never a day where Hinata wasn’t in something casual or sporty – Kageyama would know as somehow they ended up in a relationship and  _ somehow  _ Kageyama ended up seeing him more often than not after high school- And yet, Hinata pulled it off. He made it work with his fiery ginger hair that by now must shine brighter than the sun above them. He was happy to call the man his. 

If today wasn’t all about Sugawara and Daichi, Kageyama might have even said that Hinata looked the best out of everyone. (That thought shall remain forever in his mind instead).

It wasn’t long before Hinata was bouncing back over, eventually plunking himself on the seat beside Kageyama with “Hey! Did ya miss me?” as other guests also scrambled to take their seats. 

Kageyama replied with an eyeroll, knowing full well that Hinata knew the answer to that question. He tried not to show any embarrassment - or happiness - at the older of the two taking his hand, instead glancing over at Natsu who had decided to sit beside him instead of Hinata. He smiled softly, she smiled widely. 

 

The ceremony went smoothly, with a few minor exceptions of Suga tripping on his walk up and Daichi stumbling on his vows. It was sweet, how they’d laugh at each other, tease and cry as though no one else were there. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile throughout it, a strange surge of happiness flooding through him for his friends. It was weird to think how he used to be compared to now. 

Without them, Kageyama wouldn’t be the better person he is today. Suddenly, he felt grateful. Grateful for Suga’s wisdom and tips, grateful for Daichi’s strictness on them, and although he rarely showed it; he felt grateful for Hinata. 

Hinata who was still holding his hand, squeezing gently every once in a while or when he’d laugh. It took everything within Kageyama to pay attention to the ceremony instead of the way Hinata’s eyes crinkled when he smiled or giggled. 

Kageyama felt dizzy by the time the ceremony ended, his mind twirling endlessly with thoughts of Hinata, the ceremony and his old self. The sun radiating on his suit made him hot and sweaty, somewhere in his mind the thought of food squeaked briefly. 

It was a beautiful day, he could say that much.

He watched from a distance as Hinata congratulated the newly weds on their marriage, from his motions and jumps Kageyama could tell Hinata was still the same boy from high school who filled his vocabulary with sounds instead of words. And a for a moment, Kageyama swears his heart missed a dozen beats at once as Hinata turned his head and caught his eyes. 

For under the light of the sun, Hinata shone even brighter and only one thought came to mind. 

 

The day was slowly coming to an end when Hinata took him by surprise. Their friends were a little distance away, dancing, chatting and laughing away. Daichi and Suga were sharing some sort of moment in the middle of it all, and Kageyama could see the fond gaze in Hinata’s eyes as he watched. 

They were silent as they stood beside one another, leaning against the wall as though they didn’t fit in. Kageyama almost missed the way Hinata said his name, looking up at him with big eyes which he could only say resembled a puppy dog. 

“What?” He didn’t intend for it come out cold, of course he knew Hinata knew this too. 

“Do you think  _ we’ll  _ ever get married?” 

Kageyama forgot how to breathe.

He didn’t mean for his reaction to be as overdramatic as it was: his body jolting at the question as nothing but sputters left his mouth in an attempt to speak. He was very aware of how red his cheeks turned at that moment (and he didn’t need to see the look on Hinata’s face to know that).

It was an innocent, genuine, question and yet Kageyama couldn’t help but raise his hand and smack his boyfriend’s head in his daze of embarrassment. His eyes looking anywhere but the older man’s face as he eventually managed a squeaky “Dumbass!” in return. 

The thought from earlier flickered in his mind, the four words he had murmured in his head in the heat of the moment. 

 

Hinata looked somewhat dejected when Kageyama had finally composed himself enough to glance over at him, through his hot cheeks and hurdling heart  _ somehow  _ Kageyama remembered the ability speak. 

His hand reached up to cover his face as he mumbled: “Duh.” 

It would have been impossible to miss the ecstatic gasp which left Hinata’s mouth as a beautiful grin spread across his face, and his eyes crinkled with delight. 

In that moment of time it became clear. 

_ Yeah _ . Kageyama decided. This was the man he wanted to marry. 


End file.
